


Ладная команда. Пилотный эпизод

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Firefly, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дендарийцы во главе с капитаном Куин спасают парочку детишек от неведомой угрозы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ладная команда. Пилотный эпизод

**Author's Note:**

> фик для Командной игры-2012

Нижние ярусы доков Ивздауна воняли ржавчиной. Вонь стояла почти невыносимая. Чем ближе к земле, тем жарче и душнее становился воздух, а мелкая, острая пыль забивалась в складки одежды и скрипела на зубах. Джейнайн скрючилась на платформе, прижавшись ухом к профилированному настилу. Настил равномерно гудел, и это успокаивало. Это означало: даже самые осторожные шаги, она услышит сразу же.  
Очень хотелось пить.  
Где-то наверху загрохотал, швартуясь, огромный ролкер, железо завибрировало, по трапу сходили люди, всё пространство вокруг наполнилось их голосами, шагами и мыслями. Джейнайн беззвучно вскрикнула, зажала уши ладонями и на коленях отползла как можно дальше в угол. Её мутило.  
… успеть за час… Shi a!.. блондиночка с воот такими формами… ты это кому сказал, а?!.. на сорок второй поднимайте… как жрать-то хочется… знаю, где купить, а этот пусть ищет… Bi zui!.. пошлю всех, сам обустрою дело…  
Джейнайн шептала себе под нос, что скоро всё пройдёт. Вот сейчас, сейчас – они разгрузят свой гадкий корабль и уйдут, а Терренс придёт. Он же не бросит её. Принесет тирамин. Терренс хороший.  
Хороший.  
Где он?!  
Слишком много людей, слишком слабый контроль. Джейнайн уже выла в голос: ей требовалась доза лекарства, чтоб отключить свое шестое чувство. Слишком много людей. Слишком громко.  
Она вскочила на ноги, как раз вовремя, чтоб услышать, что к ней приближаются агенты «синих». Они хорошо экранировались, и рабочие-докеры, всё ещё толпившиеся наверху, заглушали их мысли и голоса. Но Миллисора она узнала мгновенно, по какому-то особому наитию, которое появляется у зверьков, долго скрывающихся от охотников. Имени и образа второго агента Джейнайн не помнила. Терренс должен был помнить.  
Сейчас это было неважно: они приближались. Она замерла. Страх подобрался к ней совсем близко. Неужели они поймали Терренса?  
Страх её и выдал.  
Они приближались с двух сторон, очень быстро – значит, знали, где её искать. Наверняка направили на неё свой локатор, достали парализаторы и сети. Наверняка надели уже свои перчатки. Попробуют взять живой, а если не получится – убьют и заберут тело. Локатор улавливает сильные эмоции.  
Джейнайн ухмыльнулась. Эмоции. Всё из-за них.  
Когда до встречи оставалось чуть больше двадцати метров, она сжала виски и выпустила свой страх наружу.  
Истошно заблеяли и заметались овцы в вольере, парой секций ниже. Наверху рабочие не разбирая дороги помчались к эвакуационным выходам. Локатор агентов выдал сообщение о неисправимой ошибке. Джейнайн побежала.  
Естественно, они заметили её, естественно, слишком поздно. Второй агент даже начал стрелять, но его жертва кувыркнулась в воздухе, подпрыгнула, зацепилась за балку, подвисла на мгновение – и пули прошли мимо. Джейнайн легко побежала по балкам, пролезла в узкую щель между настилом, ушла на следующий уровень.  
Страх, переданный окружающим, расходился волнами, резонировал с её собственным, подгоняя эмпата и сбивая преследователей с толку. Когда она добежала до пирса, она не раздумывая сиганула вниз, провалилась сквозь цветастый пластиковый навес какой-то лавчонки, спрыгнула с горки давленых овощей и побежала дальше, лавируя в обезумевшей от страха толпе.  
И только нырнув в очередной торговый ряд и замедлив ход, Джейнайн заметила, что у неё ужасно болит нога. И упала.

Бэзил вылез из палубного люка так внезапно, что Элли Куинн от неожиданности даже уложила руку на рукоять пистолета.  
– Wei! – возмутилась она. – Ты прям как Черный Космолетчик, появился из ниоткуда! Нельзя же так людей пугать.  
– Извини, кэп, не замечал за тобой подобной пугливости, раньше, – Баз Джезек устало пожал плечами, отыскал среди разложенных инструментов промасленную тряпку и начал вытирать лицо. – Нервничаешь?  
– Ты пытаешься вытереться или наложить грим? – хмыкнула Элли, пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей. Баз ей тоже не ответил, продолжая сосредоточенно возить тряпкой по лицу и старательно размазывая черно-серые полосы. Бледнеть они не желали, но зато растирались до ровного слоя и, правда, создавая эффект театрального грима. Несомненно, аматорского. – Как там у нас?  
– Всё плохо. Стартер надо менять. Gousi.  
– Я не просила эмоционального описания ситуации. Я хотела знать: сколько тебе надо, чтоб всё починить? За час управишься?  
Бэзил покачал головой.  
– Вряд ли. Часа два-три нужно точно. Потом проверю, может, и заведемся.  
– Хорошо. За эти два часа я как раз обстряпаю дело, которое мне подкинул Васа…  
– Новое дело? – это на грузовой палубе как раз объявился Ард Мэйхью. – И новые деньги… Как раз повод выйти, размять ноги на старушке Персефоне.  
– Сильно губу не раскатывай. Нам нужно мотор подновить. И провизией затариться. Остаток поделим.  
– А я разве спорю? – Ард улыбнулся. – Но, мамочка, на ма-а-аленького, совсем крохотного динозаврика мне же хватит?  
Элли расхохоталась.  
– Хватит. Только убирай свой зверинец в коробку, хоть иногда. Бел уже жаловался.  
– Не вопрос, – Ард комично прижал руку к сердцу. – Хотя самых маленьких я не буду прятать. Им страшно в шкафу.  
– Это вы уж там сами разбирайтесь.  
Баз ухмыльнулся и полез обратно в люк. Элли подошла к коммутатору, чтоб передать оставшемуся экипажу хорошую новость: в ближайшие два часа они могут свободно перемещаться в пределах порта, купить на рынке всё необходимое и, вообще, ни в чём себе не отказывать, если ещё осталось на что.  
– Но далеко не разбредайтесь, – на всякий случай предупредила их капитан. Мало ли какой подарочек припас ей барончик Персефоны. Вдруг придется резко драть когти?  
– Какой бы ни был, – заметила Елена Ботари-Джезек, передавая мужу в люк протеиновое печенье, – лишь бы оправдал наш перелёт сюда. А то слишком близко к Центалу, мне уже неуютно.  
– Ничего, – успокоила её Элли. – Тут хватает людей Барраяра, мы сможем дернуть их при необходимости. А если ты о нашем прошлом деле, то Майлз сказал, что он всё держит под контролем.  
– Это-то меня и беспокоит, – вздохнула Лена.  
– Он знает, что делает.

Сидевший напротив Элли парнишка (лет двадцать, максимум) совершенно не внушал ей доверия. Во-первых, он был прилично одет, неброско, но дорого, одни ботинки из сверхмягкой кожи стоили, как вся выручка «Триумфа» за прошлый рейс… ну, пока были новыми, так точно.  
А во-вторых, он слишком часто улыбался и явно стремился ей понравится. Элли знала точно: если человек так старательно пытается вызвать твою симпатию, значит, либо собирается втянуть в сомнительное предприятие, либо «кинуть» как-то иначе. Поэтому она слушала его рассуждения вполуха, скрестив руки под грудью и нацепив на лицо незаинтересованное выражение.  
Но по какой-то, ей самой неясной причине всё ещё слушала.  
– Парень, скажи честно, – попросила она, поймав паузу в его монологе, – кому ты перешел дорогу? Неужели Васа не может защитить тебя от твоих врагов? Раз уж вы союзники.  
– Барон, – Элли незаметно поморщилась, ей претила привычка мафиози Персефоны даровать самим себе дворянские титулы, – мне не совсем союзник. Просто, – тут парнишка замялся, – я выполнил для него пару заказов. Но в рамках сделки он предупредил меня: если у него на пороге появится полиция или внутренние войска, он подумает о цене за мою голову.  
– А много назначено?  
– Вам хватит на покупку судна класса Е. Позже ставку могут и поднять.  
Элли присвистнула. Ну да, заманчиво.  
– И ты мне так легко об этом рассказываешь.  
– Барон порекомендовал мне быть с вами предельно честным.  
Тут Элли расхохоталась. Несколько человек в баре удивленно оглянулись на неё, она махнула рукой – мол, ничего особенного, – и они вернулись к своим стаканам. Парнишка посмотрел на неё с какой-то обидой. Смеха он не ожидал.  
– Что ж он сам-то не пользуется своим советом, – Элли запила забавную мысль и скривилась:  
– Zhe shi shenme lan dongxi? Совсем страх потеряли.  
Парнишка пожал плечами. Он не пил, только бездумно крутил свой стакан в руках.  
– Что ты украл?  
– Корпоративный секрет.  
– Ай-яй-яй.  
– Простите, капитан Куинн. Вы мне поможете? Стоимость перелета я оплачу. К тому же, я могу пригодиться вам в качестве бойца.  
Элли смерила его насмешливым взглядом.  
– У меня сложившаяся команда. Мне не нужны бойцы, я уже давно не воюю.  
Парнишка открыл было рот, чтоб что-то сказать, но внезапно дернулся, как от удара током, побледнел, выдохнул:  
– Meimei! – одним движением вскочил на ноги и бросился к выходу.  
– Эй, а платить кто будет? Вот ведь мужчины пошли, – деланно возмутилась Элли, быстрым шагом двинувшись следом. На рынке царила какая-то суматоха, и у Элли были все основания предполагать, что к этому причастен её новый знакомец.  
А плату за поданную дрянь пусть спрашивают с «барона» Бхарапутры.

Во время войны доктор Этан Эркхарт видел достаточно случаев, когда способности организма к выживанию превышали установленные медициной нормы. Поэтому в отличие от всех прочих зевак, шарахнувшихся в сторону от чумазой девочки, которая, едва замедлив бег, неловко рухнула им под ноги, он подошел к ней, чтоб оказать помощь. Того требовали клятва доктора и милосердие пастора.  
Впрочем, он оказался не единственным. Грубовато скроенная женщина в мужской одежде тоже остановилась, чтоб помочь.  
– Давайте, отче, перевернем её на спину и перенесем под навес.  
Этан вздрогнул. Голос у женщины тоже был мужским. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и кивнул.  
Они осторожно устроили девочку на досках пустого прилавка, Этан взялся её осматривать.  
– Судя по отеку и ненормальной подвижности ноги, у неё перелом. Надо обезболить, – он достал свой чемоданчик, разыскивая шприц-пистолет, – наложить шину и отправить в больницу.  
– Вы ещё и врач?  
– Был когда-то.  
– У неё при себе нет ни документов, – женщина критически осмотрела простое синее платье девочки и на всякий случай прощупала видимые швы, – ни браслетов, которые цепляют здешним детишкам, чтоб они не потерялись. Кроме того, она совершенно явно убегала от кого-то или чего-то, очень её напугавшего.  
Этан пожал плечами. Скорее всего, девочку отдали в какой-то из подпольных домов порока, а ей удалось вырваться.  
– И что? – он заправил шприц. Аккуратно повернул голень, выбирая место для укола.  
– В приличную клинику её не примут, а в благотворительном госпитале не будут спешить с лечением. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, за ней скоро придут и…  
Женщина не договорила, а Этан не успел вколоть обезболивающее. Девочка внезапно пришла в себя, изогнулась совершенно немыслимым образом и ударом здоровой ноги выбила из рук Этана пистолет. Глаза у неё при этом сверкали страхом и злостью, как у пойманного в ловушку дикого зверя.  
– Возможно, – заметила женщина, – её примут в психушку. Её там заждались.  
– Погодите, – сказал Этан. – Давайте разберемся.  
– Убирайтесь! – взвизгнула девочка.  
Этан поднял руки вверх, осторожно приблизился.  
– Погоди, дитя. Тебе нужна помощь.  
– Нет!  
– У тебя болит нога?  
– Нет! – выпалила девочка, но потом подумала и поправилась: – Да.  
– Я хочу тебе помочь.  
Девочка очень внимательно посмотрела на него. Она смотрела долго-долго, неотрывно, прямо в глаза, и Этану было неловко и даже как-то болезненно, словно наружу медленно выволакивали все его внутренности.  
– Добренький, да? – тихо спросила девочка. И опустила глаза. – Помогай.  
– Ta ma de! – выругалась женщина, и Этан обернулся. К ним приближался полицейский патруль.

Полицейские были не полицейские. Поэтому Джейнайн вцепилась в руку пастора и как смогла спряталась за него. Очень сильно болела нога, теперь Джейнайн даже пожалела, что поторопилась и не прочитала пастора сперва, до того, как выбила у него лекарство. Но это было выше неё: она ненавидела всё, что было связано с уколами и процедурами, ещё со времен школы – там всё началось.  
Сейчас пастор объяснялся с не-полицейскими и доказывал им, что Джейнайн надо сперва помочь, а уже потом вести куда бы там ни было. Лидер не-полицейских – Окита, так он называл сам себя, Джейнайн прочитала – очень хотел его ударить, но ещё держался. Второй, который был с пастором – Бел, стоял в стороне и наблюдал. Ему было жарко, и он тоже не верил не-полицейским. Джейнайн чуть-чуточку его подтолкнула, крохотной подсказкой.  
– Я согласен с пастором, – вмешался он в разговор. – Девочке надо в госпиталь.  
Пастор благодарно и немного растерянно улыбнулся.  
– А вам, господа, – продолжал Бел, – стоит обновить жетоны. А то так каждый увидит, что они поддельные.  
Не-полицейский, который стоял ближе всех к Белу и думал о себе невнятно, развернулся и ударил его. Вернее, ударил воздух, потому что сам Бел поднырнул ему под руку, ткнул кулаком в живот – кевлар под одеждой невнятного принял и смягчил удар – и перебросил его через себя.  
– Забирайте девку! – рявкнул Окита, выхватывая пистолет. Джейнайн крикнула пастору:  
– Падай! – он машинально послушался и пригнулся, а она перехватила того, который послушно бросился к ней, и прикрылась им как щитом от пули.  
Не-полицейские были ещё и не-агентами, поэтому Джейнайн повезло, а им – нет.  
Началась весёлая кутерьма.  
Бел дрался очень хорошо, пастор не дрался, вообще, но лежа под прилавком, умудрился подставить подножку Оките. А потом Джейнайн наклонилась вниз и нашла металлический прут – ей всё везло и везло, она метнула его как копье, и он легко пробил незащищенное горло невнятного.  
А потом прибежал Терренс – наконец-то! – и Окиту, который уже ранил Бела и надвигался на него, надеясь добить, подстрелила женщина, пришедшая за Терренсом.  
Третьего только оглушили, но Джейнайн всё равно радостно засмеялась. Получилось!  
– Тian xiao de, Торн, – рявкнула женщина – какого ты ввязался во всё это?  
Бел повел здоровым плечом, зажимая ладонью рану во втором.  
– Сам не знаю.  
Терренс обнял Джейнайн и обернулся:  
– Теперь вам будет сложнее нас сдать. А вы ведь говорили, что вам не нужны наемники…  
– Новый корабль мне тоже пока не нужен, – ухмыльнулась женщина, которую Джейнайн прочитала, как Элли, а Бел называл «капитан». – Давайте-ка драпать отсюда, пока настоящие копы не подошли.  
Пастор выбрался из-под прилавка.  
– Но сперва мы подготовим раненых к транспортировке! – сообщил он голосом, не терпящим пререканий. Хотя спорить с ним всё равно никто не собирался.  
– Действуйте, отче, – сказал Бел. – Чем вам помочь?  
Терренс держал Джейнайн в руках, и это было хорошо и радостно.

– Как я позволил себя втянуть во всё это? – мрачно поинтересовался Этан, входя в кают-компанию, а по совместительству – кухню «Триумфа». – Сел не на тот корабль. Связался с беглецами и наемниками.  
– Мы все, в своем роде, беглецы и наемники, – пожала плечами капитан Куинн. – Смотрите на это шире. Вы искали в порту корабль, который перевезет вас на окраины, где вы сможете нести Божье Слово и Просвещение дикарям. Мы как раз вам подходим, мы постоянно мотаемся по окраинам. К тому же, у нас сейчас нет своего врача, так что вы очень нам помогли. Это доброе дело, пастор.  
Этан хмыкнул и подошел к автомату, чтоб нацедить себе кофейного концентрата в чашку.  
– Я ещё не слишком опытный пастор. И сейчас вижу, что мне ещё предстоит учиться и учиться.  
– Мы все…  
– … учимся, – он закончил за неё. – Да. С этой точки зрения мне предоставлена отличная возможность. Господь испытывает нас.  
Он сел за стол. Куинн пододвинула к нему тарелку с крекерами.  
– Xiexie. Бел чувствует себя хорошо, думаю, уже через неделю она…  
– Он, – поправила его Куинн.  
– Что, простите?  
– Бел – он. Вы привыкнете, отче.  
– А… – Этан кивнул и поправился: – Думаю, уже через неделю он сможет вернуться на мостик.  
– Это хорошо. Ард уже жаловался мне, что ему не нравится быть единственным пилотом корабля и спать от сигнала до сигнала автопилота. Разленился, – она усмехнулась.  
– У вас хорошая команда.  
– Неплохая, – кивнула Куинн. – Так уж подобрались.  
– Ваш инженер…  
– Баз.  
– … да, Баз говорил, что вы испытываете сейчас некоторые финансовые затруднения.  
– Можно сказать и так, – в кухню вошла коротко стриженая брюнетка, с которой Этану ещё не довелось знакомиться. Он встал, чтоб её поприветствовать. – Именно поэтому кэп так рада тому, что за ваше согласие побыть у нас врачом ей придется платить только выслушиванием ежедневных проповедей.  
– Проповеди я обеспечу, – поспешил уверить женщин – «Эти же точно женщины?» – Этан. Куинн едва заметно скривилась.  
– Елена Джезек, – представилась пастору вошедшая. – Глава департамента охраны корабля. И благодаря вам, отче, мне теперь даже есть, кем командовать.  
– Вы всё-таки будете использовать этих детей? – Этан помрачнел.  
– Не катать же их по Вселенной зря. Тем более что Терри сам напрашивался.  
Этан кивнул. Дети беспокоили его. Даже пугали немного. А вот Куинн, казалось, нет.  
– Не многовато ли уверенности, капитан? – уточнил он у Куинн. – Ваша команда сейчас экипирована не лучшим образом, у вас старый корабль, раненые в экипаже и непонятные «агенты» на хвосте.  
– Но мы же летим, – она улыбнулась. – Этого сейчас достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Китайские фразы употреблены в значениях (в порядке употребления):  
> Shi а! - «Есть!»  
> Bi Zui! - «Заткнулись!»  
> Wei! – «Эй!»  
> Gousi – «Дерьмо собачье»  
> Zhe shi shenme lan dongxi? - «Что это за пойло?»  
> Мeimei - «Сестренка»  
> Ta ma de! - «Твою мать!»  
> tian xiao de - «Бог весть»  
> Xiexie - «Спасибо»


End file.
